Gate to Unknown
La divisione ' ' Tofango, , e Gundar tornano al forte dall'accampamento della Tredicesima Legione Iscariota, recando agli altri le cattive notizie. La legione intanto inizia la sua marcia verso Hagelbarn, città in rovina nel nord della Letia nota anche come "La città Perversa" o "La Perduta". Hagelbarn è un luogo oscuro, ove si rifugiano eretici, stregoni, ed in generale la feccia della Letia. Riuniti in una stanza della fortezza, i sei finiscono per dividersi in due gruppi: Tofango e Gundar partono senza un piano preciso all'inseguimento della legione, nel tentativo di recuperare Kramer in qualche modo. Gli altri rimangono al forte che, dopo l'assedio ritorna lentamente alla normalità. Alla ricerca di Kramer: L'inseguimento disperato Tofango e Gundar lasciano dunque gli altri e si mettono in marcia verso un campo di trovatori a Nord. Occorreranno dieci giorni per raggiungere le rovine di Hagelbarn, secondo la loro tabella di marcia. La notte del primo giorno vengono derubati da un eretico folle (e disperato). Tofango cerca di salvarlo ma Gundar impietosamente lo trafigge e gli sbatte la testa sul suolo fino ad ucciderlo. Nonostante l'aiuto di Radastir non riescono a ritrovare gli zaini. Ripartono alleggeriti degli attrezzi da caccia, di torce e acciarini ecc... La notte seguente nel cercare un luogo per accamparsi Tofango trova una casetta. I due si recano all'interno ed ivi durante la notte sognano di un fauno che prepara loro la cena e canta suonando la cetra per loro. Stranamente, al mattino trovano un biglietto recante la firma di Sanifur il Fauno. Ancora sbigottiti, lasciano il rifugio e si mettono in marcia. I due si imbattono nei segni di uno scontro, segni alquanto macabri ed inusuali. Vi sono una ragnatela enorme, bruciature e due cadaveri, quello di un uomo in tunica viola e quello semicarbonizzato di un mercenario. All'imbrunire raggiungono il campo di trovatori, che consiste in una semplice palizzata che circonda delle tende da campo. Gundar si sente subito a suo agio in mezzo alla feccia, Tofango fa i salti mortali per evitare le risse che Gundar provoca. Gundar si apparta con delle prostitute ma al momento di pagarle scope di essere stato derubato, Tofango pagherà per lui il magnaccia Igor. Mentre Gundar se la spassa Tofango riesce a recuperare una guida pere Hagelbarn, un vecchio gobbo che accompagna già un nobile di Solanthya portante una veste viola identica a quella del morto ritrovato sulal strada. Sia Tofango che Gundar passano la notte nella tenda-dormitorio del campo, Gundar decide di rifarsi del furto cercando di derubare qualcuno nel sonno. Riesce nell'intento dopo aver individuato un sacchetto voluminoso al fianco di un dormiente. Dopo la notte Gundar, Tofango, la guida e l'uomo in viola si ritrovano all'ingresso del campo per cominciare la marcia. In questo momento scoprono che durante la notte l'uomo in viola è stato derubato e che non si tratta di danaro ma di qualche cosa di particolarmente importante per l'uomo. Viaggio nel mondo dei Sogni '' Avventura nelle Dreamlands con Vemeer (Trix), Kyrna Halish (Danny), Max e Anto che recuperano la pietra dal corpo del demone. ''Verso Hagelbarn - Legionari del Caos Tofango e Gundar si incamminano dal campo di trovatori con la guida e l'uomo in viola. La guida vuole però seguire la strada principale fino a Hagelbarn, quindi i due - per paura di essere sorpresi dalle pattuglie della XIII legione - decidono di incamminarsi da soli sulla vecchia strada montana che procede parallela alla principale. La prima mezza giornata di cammino procede tranquilla, all'imbrunire i due si accampano vicino alla strada, non avendo trovato posto migliore. Il turno di guardia di Gundar non presenta sorprese, mentre quando è il momento di Tofango...due membri della XIII legione in pattuglia passano lungo la strada. Tofango riesce a portarsi dietro di loro silenziosamente, mentre Gundar spezza dei rami nel tentativo di imitarlo. I due legionari in armatura completa iniziano a cercare nel sottobosco, Tofango li costringe a dividersi con un diversivo, ma uno dei due trova Gundar. Lo scontro è epico, ma grazie alla furia di Gundar ed all'abilità balistica di Tofango i due barbari riescono ad avere la meglio sui soldati della legione, nonostante questi mostrino caratteristiche innaturali di forza e resistenza. Una volta abbattuti i due, Tofango li esamina scoprendoli non del tutto umani, mentre Gundar - non troppo scosso dall'aspetto dei guerrieri cosa - li deruba. Verso Hagelbarn - Due nuovi compagni Il giorno seguente i due incontrano sulla strada un Mercante, Fiorentino Cipriano, ed un Cacciatore, tal Sebastian Vemeer. Il gruppo così composto prosegue nella ricerca di Kramer, incamminandosi verso Hagelbarn lungo il sentiero boschivo parallelo alla strada principale. Il viaggio procede relativamente tranquillo a parte alcuni introntri ostili nei boschi, tra cui una grossa Amalgama al servizio di chissà quale eretico. Verso Hagelbarn - L'Assassino e la Cattura Giunti ad un giorno di cammino da Hagelbarn, i quattro perdono di vista la Legione, che sembra scomparsa nel nulla. Decidono di scendere a controllare l'ultimo luogo in cui la legione sembra essersi accampata e scoprono che si è dispersa da lì. Con ormai poche speranze si accampano lungo la strada. Nella notte vengono incapacitati e catturati da Nomak Mogada, un assassino ophiurita al soldo della Tredicesima. Hagelbarn - Ritrovamento e morte dell'Inquisitore Si risvegliano incatenati alle pareti di una stanza, in un anonimo edificio nel cuore di Hagelbarn. Con loro è imprigionato anche Heinrich Kramer, inquisitore. Una delle guardie atte a sorvegliarli riconosce in Kramer un nemico, perde la testa e dopo averlo crudelmente torturato, lo uccide. Tofango si dispera, Nel mentre Cipriano riesce a liberarsi ed a liberare anche gli altri. Intanto la casa inizia a bruciare per via del parapiglia generale che ha sparso attorno olio di lanterna e braci dal camino, i quattro fuggono dopo aver recuperato alcuni oggetti dal corpo di Kramer. Prima di spirare tra le braccia di Tofango l'inquisitore gli dice di trovare un certo Hans Schlecht, un suo amico e uomo buono. '' '' Hagelbarn - L'eredità dell'Inquisitore Il gruppo riesce a trovare Schlecht dopo varie peripezie e dopo uno scontro mortale con Nomak Mogada, nel quale sono aiutati da un altro ophiurita, nemico dell'assassino. L'alchimista parla con tutti e consegna le ultime volontà di Kramer a Tofango ed a Cipriano. Cipriano entra in possesso della Chiave del Nulla, mentre Vemeer riesce a recuperare le sei pietre di Gundar. Schlecht forgia per Tofango un'ascia (Oblivion). Viaggio verso Stanthea - Il gruppo si divide Il giorno seguente il gruppo di avventurieri lascia in fretta e furia Hagelbarn, giacchè la Legione ha imposto un coprofuoco e li sta cercando assiduamente. I quattro decidono di dirigersi a Stanthea, città portuale ad est di Hagelbarn, per imbarcarsi quindi per Solantia. Vemeer convince il gruppo a non seguire la strada ma a camminare nei boschi, purtroppo però si perde ed il gruppo vaga per 5 giorni affrontando pericoli naturali e rischiando di non trovare cibo ed acqua per sopravvivere. La situazione sembra volgere al meglio quando alcuni assassini attaccano il gruppo nel bosco, cogliendo di sorpresa Vemeer e Gundar e lasciandoli derubati sul bordo della strada. Viaggio verso Stanthea - Il recupero del Portale a Norgen '' Tofango e Cipriano riescono a proseguire tornando sulla strada principale. Decidono di fermarsi a metà strada tra Hagelbarn e Stanthea, a Norgen, per recuperare provviste. Sulla strada si imbattono in uno degli assassini, lo fermano e lo uccidono dopo aver scoperto che egli stava portanto a Norgen le pietre rubate a Vemeer. Cipriano custodisce ora le sette pietre. Cipriano e Tofango entrano di notte a Norgen, passano per una locanda dove si spacciano per un notaio ed un boia, quindi vengono a conoscenza dell'ubicazione del Portale che sta per essere trasportato alla fortezza dell'eretico conte di Norgen. Riescono grazie a stratagemmi e fortuna a rubare il portale (!) ed a trasportarlo su un carro verso Stanthea. ''Viaggio verso Stanthea - Bucanieri e Briganti, Massacro in mare. Dopo due giorni vengono raggiunti e superati da un messaggero del Conte di Norgen, che non riescono a fermare, a causa delle condizioni di Tofango, ferito dai banditi in un precedente assalto subito. Per evitare di essere arrestati a Stanthea, i due deviano a nord e raggiungono la costa presso un villaggio di pescatori. Il villaggio è sotto razzia da parte di una ciurma di bucanieri dell'Helgedad, che sono rimasti con due sole navi e poche provviste. Cipriano parla col capitano e si accorda perchè il portale sia trasportato fino a Nordea per una somma cospicua. I due si imbarcano allora su una delle due navi e partono per Nordea. Tutto sembra tranquillo quando il capitano chiede a Cipriano di rendergli conto del morale dell'equipaggio. Cipriano e Tofango (anche a causa del sentimentalismo di quest'ultimo) si lasciano coinvolgere in un tentativo di ammutinamento, che si conclude tragicamente: trenta morti tra cui i nuovi amici di Tofango. Dato l'esito disastroso dell'ammutinamento, i superstiti si calano nelle scialuppe e si augurano buon viaggio. Siamo all'imbrunire e Tofango e Cipriano si ritrovano dunque in mare su una lancia alla deriva con le loro casse contenenti il portale... Viaggio verso Stanthea - La Nave Volante I due naufraghi vengono avvistati da una nave da guerra della legione Nebula che sta riportando a Solantia parte della Legione stessa. Durante i tentativi di soccorso tre lance (quella dei due, una con i personaggi di Alessandro e di Tait, ed una con altri marinai) trovano un pallone di tela cerata che si sta gonfiando e sta emergendo dalle acque. Grazie ad un geniale (66 su legare cime...) intervento di Cipriano le lance rimangono legate al pallone aerostatico mentre questo si alza nel cielo notturno. Dopo qualche ora i naufraghi scoprono di essere su una nave sottomarina-volante di Armora, chiamata "Astro Armorita". Il gruppo torna ad essere composto di quattro elementi: Tofango, Cipriano, Il Chierico-Stregone ed il Mago. Nel frattempo l'altro gruppo di avventurieri avvista la nave volante quando Vemeer trova un canocchiale nella stiva del mercantile che ha sequestrato per seguire la nave della nebula. I quattro si addormentano dopo aver parlato tra loro e col capitano della nave, l'atmosfera è tesa ed il tempo volge al peggio. Il Paladino Marzius Magnus pretende che il capitano atterri a Solantia e si faccia inquisire per stregoneria, il capitano intende gettare il paladino fuori bordo. Cipriano insiste con il capitano affinchè Tofango non sia gettato fuori bordo ed affinchè egli sia tenuto all'oscuro della fine del paladino. Tofango viene quindi narcotizzato pesantemente attraverso del cibo offertogli prima di coricarsi al fine di evitare un suo risveglio nelle 72 ore successive, durante le quali dovrebbe venire eliminato il paladino. Il sogno narcotico di Tofango, l'incontro in sogno con Vemeer: Un breve e bizzarro viaggio nel Mondo dei Sogni; incontro con Topramesk il Giallo. Tofango si addormenta agitatamente a causa dei narcotici, ed ha un sogno lucido. Contemporaneamente, sulla nave mercantile un agitato Vemeer fatica a prendere sonno, e finalmente quando si addormenta sogna un sogno vivido... Tofango si ritrova in una stanza sontuosa. Si riveste, confuso, i colori sono tutti troppo saturi e vividi. Uscito dalla stanza, vaga per i corridoi del Palazzo delle Feste di Topramesk il Giallo. Bussa ad una porta dalla quale esce un bardo elfo piuttosto assonnato, che gli indica la via per la Festa. Tofango non segue i cartelli, girovaga per mezz'ora nei labirintici corridoi del Palazzo ed infine raggiunge la sala del banchetto. Là un bizzarro maggiordomo lo fa acocmodare al suo posto, accanto a Vemeer, che sta già cenando e conversando con un Nano. A tavola Tofango scopre le strane proprietà dei cibi, e parla con Vemeer ed altri commensali seduti accanto a loro. Un sognatore cartosano li istruisce sulle regole basilari del luogo e della festa, e rivela ai due che si trovano a Ragash la Splendente, capitale del Mondo dei Sogni. Parla loro di Ragamesh, colui che vive nell'alta torre oltre la nuvola. I due decidono di incontrare Ragamesh per chiedergli di vedere Topramesk. Prima di partire Vemeer pronuncia la parola "sogno" per due volte, venendo bacchettato dai gendarmi di Ragash (il primo con le sembianze di un dèmone zoccoluto con la testa da uomo obeso, il secondo con le sembianze di un corvo). Anche Tofango pronuncia la parola sogno e viene bacchettato da un terzo gendarme dalle forme suine. Per conoscere le regole del luogo apprendono che basta chiamare un Legislatore urlando. Il legislatore, un nero dall parrucca a boccoli bianchi, dice loro di non poter dire loro le parole proibite in quanto proibite. Prima di giungere alla Torre oltre la Nuvola i due evocano per sbaglio un incubo, ma riescono a salvarsi dai suoi inganni...in qualche modo. Tofango e Vemeer hanno visioni dei loro desideri reconditi; Vemeer vede il mago elfo e dov'è. Tofango riceve dall'incubo una visione ed un libro che insegna lo Xebechano antico (purtroppo si dimenticherà della visione...). Giunti da Ragamesh con parecchie peripezie (e scoprendo non senza intoppi - la torre che viene a Tofango e l'entrata in un Lampo - un comodo sistema per viaggiare nella terra dei Sogni) i due iniziano a parlare con il vecchio pazzo. Ragamesh convince Tofango a dire la parola incubo ed a evocarne un'altro. Vemeer si salva grazie a Tofango, mentre il barbaro per non cedere la sua anima all'Incubo lo affronta impavido, dopo avere ottenuto una visione in cui parla con Kramer. Con una massiccia dose di fortuna (resiste ad una dark absolution e ad un black channel...) il prode Urichal riesce ad abbattere la creatura grazie alla sua ascia magica. Nel frattempo Vemeer apprende da Ragamesh che uno dei suoi prigionieri conosce il modo per arrivare a Torpamesk, egli allora si reca nelle prigioni...e vi resta imprigionato. Tofango fallisce di dare risposta ad un indovinello di Ragamesh e viene imprigionato anch'egli. Nella cella accade un po'di tutto, chiamano un Legislatore ma non riescono a farsi scarcerare, alla fine ottengono un cucchiaino che li salva, permettendo loro di mangiare il budino e di scoprire il "buco portatile" costituito dalla ciotola dello stesso. Fuggiti dalla prigione, il loro compagno di cella si getta sotto ad un carro per mostrare loro che non si muore davvero. I due rimangono shockati vedendo il corpo straziato del compagno. I due decidono di tornare alla Festa per cercare di andarsene da quello che ormai più che un sogno è un incubo. Alla festa però accade l'inatteso: Topramesk si mostra ed indice un gioco, il vincitore del quale avrà udienza. Il gioco è quello delle sedie, ma quando rimangono una decina di partecipanti un annoiato Topramesk vuole vedere una rissa. Vemeer e Tofango rimangono gli ultimi in piedi, e dopo un combattimento tra loro Tofango riesce a mettere ko Vemeer con un pugno sul naso (che glie lo rompe). Topramesk allora da un regalo a Tofango (il sangue di Diis, signore elementale del Fuoco) e poi i tre discutono di filosofia e dello stato delle cose, Topramesk però si fa sempre piùconfuso fino a dimenticarsi del proprio nome. Mentre il dialogo procede il Giallo muta le sue sembianze in quelle Xebechane, e i tre si ritrovano in una giungla, con un Topramesk che ormai rivive il passato e li saluta, perchè - dice - deve partecipare ad un qualche rituale con i suoi sei compagni... I due inseguono topramesk nella giungla ma lo perdono e trovano solo una pianta dai fiori dello stesso giallo delle vesti dello Xebechano...la visione si fa sempre più sfocata ed ognuno si risveglia dove si era addormentato. Nota: Tofango (grazie ad un notevoe 06) si ricorda del sogno soltanto pochissime cose: Kramer, un obelisco nero, e poco altro. Vemeer invece ricorda di più, ma comunque in modo confuso. In particolare nessuno dei dui ricorda bene Topramesk nè i discorsi sull'universo che lui ha fatto. Obnubia - Naufragio su Obnubia La violenta tempesta porta al naufragio del mercantile e della "Astro Armorita" sull'isola di Obnubia. La Astro Armorita è in realtà un nave spia di Armora inviata per sorvegliare gli spostamenti sia marittimi che di terra delle truppe Letie. Durante la tempesta Martius Magnus intuisce i propositi della "Astro" e si precipita nella cabina del capitano per ucciderlo. Izar "Silentio", un monaco devoto ad Hudemia ha la parte fondamentale nella sconfitta del paladino, che viene anche attaccato dal chierico corrotto e da Cipriano. Il tutto si svolge in un'atmosfera apocalittica nella quale la nave cade sulla piccola isola lasciando una scia di un paio di chilometri di rottami. I superstiti decidono di costruire un'imbarcazione per raggiungere la Letia ed abbandonare la misteriosa isola. Dieci uomini partono per esplorare la piccola isola, lasciando Tofango narcotizzato e gli altri al relitto della nave. Mentre i dieci vengono eliminati uno ad uno nella foresta da dei silenziosi e letali selvaggi, gli uomini alla nave sono attaccati in forze. Alcuni fuggono in un posto più sicuro e cercano di continuare a costruire un'imbarcazione, mentre altri sono uccisi o catturati. Anche Tofango viene preso prigioniero. Obnubia - Il Mistero di Obnubia Del gruppo di espoloratori sopravvivono soltanto il chierico, il monaco Izàr e Fiorentino Cipriano. Essi si imbattono in un tumulo che cela un ingresso sotterraneo. Fortuitamente mentre osservano nascosti tale ingresso, scorgono un Tofango infagottato che viene trasportato negli abissi della terra da alcuni selvaggi. I tre decidono di avventurarsi nei sotterranei con lo scopo di salvare l'amico e di evitare i perigli del bosco. Un suono di tamburi, cupo e ossessivo esce dalla cavità. Sembra provenire da una profondità inconcepibile. I tre si avventurano sottoterra e vagano per un reticolo di grotte sorprendentemente vasto ed antico. Le rovine sembrano appartenere ad una civiltà antichissima e avanzata. I tre si accampano in un'enorme grotta nella quale l'alta polvere fa intuire nessuno passi. Nel frattempo il gruppo del Mercantile si divide, con Vemeer e Gundar che si lanciano in una folle corsa notturna per i boschi e finiscono catturati dai selvaggi, mentre l'elfa e l'assassino rimangono alla nave in riparazione e contribuiscono ai lavori. Obnubia - Prigionia e Liberazione Cipriano si sveglia nel suo giaciglio, e cerca subito gli altri due compagni all'interno della grotta. Con enorme disappunto nota che essi non si trovano più accanto con lui. Procede alla bene e meglio dopo aver costruito ed acceso una torcia di fortuna, la cui luce gli permette di ritrovare l'entrata della grotta. Purtroppo si perde tra i cunicoli finchè scorge una luce infondo ad una lunga galleria. Si dirige in quella direzione, attratto anche dal suono ossessivo dei tamburi, che è ricominciato. Tofango si sveglia appeso per i piedi in un fagotto, non avendo idea di come possa essere finito in tale situazione (l'ultimo suo ricordo risale alla nave volante...). Con molta fatica riesce a liberarsi, soprattutto grazie alla sua forza sovrumana. Riequipaggiatosi, si addentra nelle gallerie seguendo l'istinto e il suono dei tamburi, fino a chè una luce lo attira... Tofango e Cipriano si ritrovano in un'enorme grotta il cui pavimento è ricoperto da migliaia di candele accese. Nel centro, un abisso di circa cento metri di diametro da cui proviene il suono dei tamburi. Guardando nell'abisso non si scorge che il buio di una profondità cavernosa. Mentre i due discutono il suono dei tamburi si ferma all'improvviso e si sentono delle invocazioni. Grazie alle proprie limitate conoscenze di Xebechano Antico i due riconoscono nell'invocazione di tre parole l'ultima di esse: Nulla. Obnubia - Lo Sciamano delle Tempeste Decisisi a proseguire nel cuore della terra per cercare i propri compagni, Cipriano e Tofango vengono allarmati da grida strazianti che ogni tanto provengono dalla cavità, e che riecheggiano nel buio. I due scendono per cunicoli tortuosi fino a perdersi nelle profondità della terra. Vagando ormai a caso, un colpo di fortuna (66) li porta lungo un cunicolo che termina contro una porta in buono stato. Cipriano la sbriciola con la sua magia, convincendo Tofango che quella porta era soltanto un'illusione. Sulla porta riconoscono la scritta "Casa dell'Officiante". I due proseguono lungo un corridoio pulito, che da l'impressione che questa dimora sia effettivamente abitata. Giunti ad un'altra porta, la aprono con circospezione e finiscono col ritrovarsi in una strana stanza dalle pareti ricoperte di scritte e con una grande vasca piastrellata piena di un'acqua luminescente al centro. Le scritte in Xebechano Antico presenti sulle mura e sul corridoio sono troppo complesse per le limitatissime conoscenze linguistiche dei due, che però riescono a decifrare parte di uno strano schema che sembra rappresentare dei pianeti o qualcosa di simile. I nomi di questi sei pianeti sono complicati, ma i due ne decifrano alcuni, uno dei quali è Sguardo-sul-Nulla. Ciò li fa intuire si tratti di divinità xebechane, probabilmente adorate dai selvaggi dell'isola. A questo punto Cipriano e Tofango odono dei rumori oltre una porta. Sbirciando notano un selvaggio che si sta spogliando delle sue vesti rituali e che ripone un coltello d'oro sporco di sangue. Dopo essersi lavato quello che intuiscono essere una specie di Sciamano entra nella stanza della piscina mentre i due rimangono nascosti nella stessa. Grazie ad un colpo di fortuna (numerosi tiri attorno al 10 da parte del master :-/ ) I due riescono a non fare rumore ed a rimanere occultati. Lo sciamano procede ad uno strano rituale. Egli sembra utilizzare un piccolo cubo nero per muovere le acque e creare piccoli turbini. Tofango decide di intervenire scagliando una freccia, che trapassa lo sciamano (12 round di vita in attività). Questi si gira verso i due ed inizia ad attaccarli con degli incantesimi. (Force bolt, air blast) Tofango riesce a raggiungere lo stregone con difficoltà per prendersi un force bolt in piena pancia che non lo uccide solo grazie all'armatura. Cipriano riesce a contrastare in parte la veemenza degli incantesimi offensivi dello sciamano, e scappa appena Tofango cade al suolo (stordito per 12 round). Fiorentino si nasconde dietro una porta ed estrae la sua lama avvelenata. Lo sciamano, ormai morente cerca di raggiungere le sue stanze nel disperato tentativo di curarsi, ma appena passa la porta Cipriano lo accoltella alle spalle, finendolo. (bellissimo combattimento sul filo del rasoio). Obnubia - Sangue dei Signori '' '' I due poi esplorano brevemente l'abitazione dello sciamano. Grazie ai congiunti sforzi mnemonici di Cipriano e Tofango, il primo riesce a capire che cosa sia (Artifact Lore/very hard) e come funzioni il cubo. (Attunement/very hard). A questo punto Tofango svela a Cipriano di possedere un'altro cubo. Cipriano capisce che si tratta del sangue di Diis, Signore del Fuoco (Mentre quello che possedeva lo sciamano era il sangue di Heis, signore dell'Aria). Cerca di spiegarne il funzionamento a Tofango che però non riesce a comprendere (Fallito Attunement). I due hanno quindi un dialogo profondo (ottima giocata!) nel quale Fiorentino cerca di convincere Tofango che gli oggetti non sono buoni o malvagi in se, ma è l'uso che si fa di essi che può essere buono o malvagio. Ciò mitiga in parte i timori di Tofango riguardo alla magia ed alla sua ascia, ma dall'altra lo fa dubitare della sua Fede e fa sì che si ponga numerose domande. Un tofango confuso e un Cipriano soddisfatto si apprestano a lasciare le stanze dello sciamano lungo una scala a chiocciola lunghissima. Obnubia - Ricongiungimento Dopo mezz'ora di ascesa i due giungono davanti ad una porta chiusa oltra la quale vi sono undici selvaggi. I due attendono che due di essi scendano per la scala e li uccidono in un'imboscata, poi però altri nove selvaggi scendono la scala dietro di loro. Cipriano opera una carneficina grazie ad i suoi incantesimi, fingendo di trarre il suo potere dal sangue di heis per non allarmare Tofango (casta dei Void che fanno scempio dei poveri inseguitori...) I quattro che riescono a raggiungere il fondo della scala sono falciati con facilità da Tofango, che convinto di usare la sua ascia più vecchia si ritrova invece ad utilizzare Oblivion (Fallito tiro Very Hard SD +10). I due risalgono poi la scala e giungono in cima nonostante i brutti scricchiolii che la struttura portante in legno ora emette, indebolita dai Void di Fiorentino. La scala si schianta dietro a Tofango e Cipriano, che si ritrovano ad un trivio. Dalla loro sinistra sentono giungere dei rumori, ed infine la voce di Gundar che impreca contro i numi del cielo fa sì che i due si dirigano verso tale direzione. In breve giungono in un corridioio pieno di celle. Liberano i quattro compagni ivi imprigionati con un gran baccano, al quale si somma la rumorosità di un Gundar in cerca di vestiti che sfonda una porta a calci per trovare un'arma e delle brache. Anche i Tarek, il Chierico e Izàr sono liberati dai compagni in questo momento. Il folto gruppo inizia a discutere animatamente sul da farsi, finchè una scena zittisce tutti di colpo. Tofango vede Tarek e lo inchioda al muro, stordendolo. Quasi fuori di se, Tofango minaccia Tarek di morte e continua a squoterlo, memore del fatto di aver saputo da Cipriano che Tarek ha avuto parte all'eliminazione di Martius Magnus sulla Astro Armorita. Cipriano cerca di salvare la situazione con un forget su Tofango, e gli fa dimenticare quello che gli aveva raccontato in proposito all'uccisione di Magnus, però l'incantesimo sembra non sortire effetti pur essendo riuscito alla perfezione (Tofango sa di Tarek anche dalle Dreamlands...). Con uno sforzo di autodisciplina notevole Tofango riesce a contenersi ed a non andare oltre nei suoi propositi di vendetta. Obnubia - Battaglia per la Vita. A questo punto il gruppo vede due selvaggi che li sta osservando. Uno dei due scappa peri corridoi, inseguito prontamente da Izàr, che però viene seminato alla prima svolta. L'altro selvaggio viene ucciso da Vemeer ed Izàr, che lo pestano a morte. Il gruppo ora prosegue diritto cercando di uscire dalle segrete. I sei si fermano davanti ad un selvaggio che con una torcia in mano è pronto a bruciare una corda. Gundar capisce che si tratta di una trappola, e...assieme a Vemeer ci si getta dentro...Il selvaggi fa scattare il meccanismo, e dal soffitto cade un gran quantitativo di sassi e detriti, che sembra sommergere Gundar e Cipriano. Grazie ad un colpo di fortuna incredibile i due ne escono con solo qualche ammaccatura, e ridono sprezzanti del pericolo. A questopunto però sia da un lato che dall'altro del corridoio giungono gruppi di selvaggi armati di clava, in numero di sei per parte. Inizia un furioso combattimento, nel quale Tofango ed Izàr combattono valorosamente, mentre Vemeer intralcia Izàr cercando di precederlo nella mischia, combattendo con un sasso (!). Eliminati i primi uomini, altri due gruppi di una decina di selvaggi ciascuno giungono da entrambe le direzioni. Il gruppo che attacca dal retro viene fermato da Tarek e Cipriano che tramutano in terra il soffitto del cunicolo, mettendo in fuga i selvaggi ed ostruendo il passaggio dietro di se. Gundar intanto si lancia contro il gruppo di selvaggi, che stanno ora brandendo delle grosse pietre. Uccide il selvaggio che stava con le mani alzate con l'intento di negoziare, solo per venire lapidato nello stesso istante. Gundar subisce svariate fratture ed un danno che lo uccide in 12 round e si accascia al suolo privo di sensi. Mentre gli altri entrano in combattimento Izàr recupera il corpo di Gundar prima di rigettarsi nella mischia. Tarek in un moto di generosità mai visto da parte sua, con una manovra assurda di pronto soccorso riesce a fermare l'emorraggia di Gundar ed a stabilizzare le sue pur gravissime condizioni. Tofango ripara la frattura alla gamba di Gundar e poi si getta contro i selvaggi mulinando Oblivion. In breve tempo Tofangoed Izàr riescono ad avere ragione del gruppo di selvaggi, pur se intralciati da Vemeer che vuole a tutti i costi prendere parte al combattimento. Mentre tutti combattono però Tarek ha la malaugurata idea di lanciare un Vacuum nella mischia. Pur fallendo nell'infliggere qualsivoglia danno, Vemeer, Gundar ed Izàr si accorgono della cosa, e percepiscono che Tarek ha lanciato un'incantesimo di attacco contro di loro... Obnubia - Morte nei Sotterranei Concluso lo scontro, il gruppo si ferma a rilevare i danni subiti e nota subito che Terek sembra svanito nel nulla, dando prova della propria colpevolezza. Il gruppo non indugia, ben sapendo che per lui sarà difficile scampare vivo ai perigli del sottosuolo di Obnubia agendo da solo. Il gruppo procede quindi nell'esplorazione dei cunicoli, pur se in modo un po'azzardato e certo non molto silenzioso. Così facendo i cinque si trovano a combattere nuovamente dopo pochi minuti, questa volta falciando una dozzina di selvaggi nei loro dormitori. Dopo questa breve ma violenta battaglia, i nostri si mettono in cerca di una via d'uscita. Dopo poco Vemeer si ricorda di un probabile meccanismo che dovrebbe portare ad un passaggio segreto. Ritornati sui propri passi, scoprono così una porta nascosta, ed intuiscono da dove Terek possa essere sparito. Risalito uno stretto cunicolo ed aperta una porta piena di simboli e schemi Xebechani - che Tofango ricalca - Vemeer varcando la soglia per primo mette piede su una piastra che attiva un meccanismo, e subito si accorge con gli altri che la trappola anima due golem di pietra stanziati oltre la soglia. Il gruppo decide di attivare i golem e fuggire richiudendosi la porta alle spalle, tutti tornano sui propri passi tranne Cipriano, che da solo ha ragione dei due golem utilizzando uno scaltro stratagemma e le proprie arti magiche. Liberato il passaggio, un Gundar ferito gravemente e ormai chiaramente infetto dal vaiolo e Tofango decidono di cercare al più presto una via d'uscita oltre il passaggio segreto, e finiscono nella loro esplorazione per raggiungere un antico laboratorio-forgia il cui interno è coperto di fuliggine, e che presenta un'uscita verso l'esterno. Si mettono dunque in attesa dei compagni che nel frattempo si sono dedicati all'esplorazione del resto del sotterraneo. Vemeer e gli altri, colti da una febbrile avidità, corrono per i cunicoli in cerca di preziosi dimentichi dei potenziali pericoli tanto chè Vemeer cade consecutivamente in due trappole, l'ultima delle quali lo avvelena facendolo svenire per 10 ore. Izàr e Fiorentino allora - parzialmente rinsaviti - riportano indietro il corpo di Vemeer e raggiungono Tofango e Gundar al laboratorio. Gundar vomita sangue e sviene nel giro di qualche minuto, a causa della malattia. Tofango si incupisce improvvisamente mentre Cipriano e Izàr cercano oggetti preziosi nel laboratorio. Izàr scopre un costrutto da trasporto di origini naniche, Cipriano nota con disappunto che tutti i tomi antichi presenti nella forgia si sgretolano al suo tocco, mentre Tofango apre rompendolo il portellone del forno di fusione. Cercando nella cenere del forno Cipriano trova una statua di mithril di dimensioni e fattezze umane, e attiva la forgia inconsapevolmente. La temperatura inizia a salire in tutta la stanza, mentre lo strano forno di fusione, ormai chiaramente magico, fa divenire incandescente la statua di mithril. Izàr decide di fuggire dalla stanza portando con se Vemeer, Tofango, estraniato dalla realtà lascia i compagni e fugge da solo. Nel frattempo l'aria si incendia mentre Cipriano ancora cerca di salvare il prezioso mithril. Fiorentino prende fuoco e riesce a spegnersi rotolandosi nella fuliggine, per poi fuggire rocambolescamente dalla stanza con le fiamme che gli lambiscono il corpo. Nel frattempo Izàr riesce a tornare indietro e pur subendo qualche danno trascina fuori il corpo di Gundar. Durante una breve sosta in uno stanzino che si sta infiammando rapidamente, Tofango non da segni di umanità e vuole proseguire abbandonango Gundar. Dopo un breve alterco i tre sono costretti a fuggire anche da questa stanza, e mentre Izàr trascina via Vemeer il corpo di Gundar viene lasciato a bruciare tra le fiamme sotto gli occhi di un Izàr impotente e già ingombro di Vemeer. Obnubia - Mindtwist! '' '' Raggiunto l'esterno, i tre più Vemeer incosciente si guardano attorno e vengono in breve raggiunti da uno dei superstiti della Astro Armorita che spiega loro la situazione - ovvero che i selvaggi hanno rinunciato ad attaccare gli armoriti che sono riusciti in questi giorni a costruire un'imbarcazione di fortuna per lasciare Obnubia. Sconvolti dalla morte di Gundar e dallo strano comportamento di Tofango, Izàr e Fiorentino si mettono a discutere con quest'ultimo, finchè egli non chiede ad Izàr di depositare il corpo di Vemeer per poi alzare la sua ascia con l'intenzione di calarla sul povero Cacciatore. Cipriano interviene prontamente addormentando Gundar con un incantesimo, e presagli l'ascia - ormai individuata come la fonte della follia di Tofango - corre verso il bosco, la rende invisibile e la lancia tra le foglie. Nel frattempo l'arma inizia a comunicare mentalmente con Cipriano e svglia Tofango dal sonno magico. Questi corre per il bosco seguito da Izàr e trova l'arma in breve tempo, resistendo intanto ai tentativi di Cipriano di fermarlo (con dei "break limb" :). Mentre un Tofango esultante solleva l'ascia in alto sopra la propria testa, Izàr tenta il tutto per tutto e scatena i suoi attacchi sul barbaro, rompendogli un braccio e stordendolo nonchè facendogli cadere l'arma a terra. Tofango si riprende subito grazie agli incantesimi ed alle sue abilità, e recupera l'ascia. Izàr rimane interdetto mentre Tofango si cura il braccio con noncuranza e solleva alta sopra la testa l'arma maledetta. Cipriano tenta il tutto per tutto con un nuovo incantesimo che però è resistito. A questo punto i tre non riescono più a muoversi, mentre il demone dell'ascia parla alle loro menti fingendosi Mithra (e donando 4 punti corruzione a testa ai tre). Placata la furia di Tofango, il demone cerca di accordarsi con Cipriano, che accetta di fornire anime innocenti al demone stesso in cambio della conoscenza che il demone gli può garantire. Giunti alla nave dopo un paio d'ore di marcia silenziosa, i tre - che ancora trascinano Vemeer - si adagiano sulla barca in attesa di salpare. Cipriano, che nel frattempo ha cercato più volte di contattare il demone di Oblivion, convince Tofango a pregare con lui e lo invoca nuovamente. Questa volta ha successo e stringe un'altro patto con la potente entità, vendendo la propria anima ad Ahriman in cambio della resurrezione di Gundar. Un attimo dopo (Cipriano passa da 0 a 100 punti corruzione istantaneamente grazie ad un tiro sfortunato) i superstiti vedono Gundar - nudo - uscire dal bosco frastornato. Izàr è in preda ad una forte angoscia, avendolo visto bruciare e non conoscendo il patto di Cipriano... Hayatula, Letia - The Disaster Dopo qualche giorno di navigazione piuttosto tranquilla in cui tutti si danno da fare per il proseguo del viaggio, l'imbarcazione di fortuna raggiunge il porto di Hayatula, nel nord della Letia. Izàr coglie l'occasione per separarsi dal gruppo. La città si mostra molto attiva commercialmente, con un mercato di schiavi particolarmente fiorente. Cipriano ne approfitta per vendere Vemeer - considerato ormai un peso morto - ad un mercante di schiavi straniero di nome Akhbar. Cipriano e Tofango si dedicano intanto al recupero di un carro a poco prezzo, all'acquisto di cavalli ed alle operazioni di carico del portale sullo stesso. Nel frattempo Gundar compera una spada ad un prezzo spropositato ed una ruota per il carro. Due loschi figuri (Kyrna e Lucretia) si aggirano intanto per il porto tenendo d'occhio i tre. Dopo poco Kyrna si mette a cercare Martius Magnus, che trova nella locanda "La Luna Spenta" dove interviene spacciandosi per un ambasciatore dell'Alfheim e garantendo presso un prete perplesso sull'identità del paladino. Magnus recupera così un equipaggiamento almeno decente e si reca verso il porto, informato da Kyrna sulla posizione dei tre che lo avevano gettato fuori bordo sulla nave volante. Giunto in piaza, Magnus si dirige protetto dai propri incantesimi sacri diritto verso Tofango, inveendogli contro. Cipriano si rende invisibile mentre Lucretia lo osserva, Kyrna pian piano si rende invisibile e cerca di portarsi alle spalle dello stregone, convinto che egli possieda le pietre che furono di Vemeer. Mentre Tofango para i colpi di Magnus, cercandogli di spiegare l'accaduto, Gundar si getta contro il Paladino procurandogli una lieve ferita. Ciò fa imbestialire Magnus, che si gira ed ha ragione di Gundar con un sol colpo. Oramai ogni speranza di patteggiare è perduta, e mentre gundar è a terra stordito tofango inzia ad accusare i colpi sempre più violenti del paladino. A questo punto Oblivion decide di intervenire per salvare il suo portatore, che sembra avere perso la volgia di difendere la propria esistenza. Tofango entra così in furia e con un sol colpo della lama maledetta falcia Magnus e lo lascia svenuto e sanguinante sulla fredda pietra che pavimenta la piazza. Nel frattempo alcune guardie stanno accorrendo, ma Tofango si getta prima contro Gundar - che scappa - e poi inizia a falciare passanti e guardie, finchè non riesce a riaversi e - sotto shock - rimane a guardarsi attorno smarrito mentre Gundar cerca di portarlo via. Nel mentre, Kyrna attacca Cipriano alle spalle, non riuscendo però ad infliggergli troppi danni; lo stregone si gira e cerca di rendersi invisibile. Un pugno di Kyrna però lo deconcentra. Appena cipriano si riprende, prima che Kyrna possa colpirlo ancora, utilizza un incantesimo per saltare alto nel cielo. Kyrna non si fa sorprendere e prima che Fiorentino possa rendersi invisibile gli scaglia il pugnale, colpendolo alla gola. La ferita piuttosto gravve impedisce a Fiorentino di lanciare i suoi incantesimi, e lo fa cadere al suolo. Kyrna lo colpisce con un calcio e gli chiede delle pietre. Cipriano prende un po'di tempo ed appena è in grado di lanciare nuovamente magie si teletrasporta lontano, si rende invisibile e quindi vola su un tetto, in tempo per vedere il carro con il portale entrare in una stalla (con Lucretia sotto che guida i cavalli...). Cipriano si apposta su un tetto ed inizia a lanciare i suoi incantesimi più distruttivi su Kyrna, che nel frattempo cerca di far riprendere Martius Magnus. I Vacuum di Cipriano spezzano le gambe di Kyrna prima che egli riesca ad accorgersi che cosa stia succedendo. Subito dopo Lucretia interviene e porta via il compagno, prende il carro con il portale e se ne va. Nel frattempo Gundar dopo aver tagliato la testa di Magnus esce dalla città trascinandosi dietro Tofango. Cipriano raggiunge i due fuori dalle mura, volando, in tempo per vedere il carro con Kyrna e Lucretia che si sta allontanando. Cipriano coglie l'occasione per spezzare le zampe ad uno dei cavalli, costringendo il carro a fermarsi. I due gruppi cominciano a trattare riguardo alle pietre, e finiscono per accettare uno scambio: Kyrna avrà le pietre mentre Cipriano ed i suoi terranno il portale. Tofango nasconde una delle pietre cosìcchè Kyrna si impossessa soltanto di sei di esse. Kyrna e Lucretia si allontanano rapidamente. Sulla scena compare uno strano individuo che si fa chiamare Guido, e sembra conoscere molte delle informazioni possedute dal gruppo. Egli si offre di aiutare i tre in cambio di presenziare ad un'eventuale attivazione del portale. Dopo avere chissà come messo in fuga delle guardie, Guido se ne va promettendo un trasporto per il carro, privo ormai di entrambi i cavalli (Il secondo è stato ucciso dal morso del ragno famiglio di Lucretia prima di andarsene). Dopo poco giunge un enorme cinghiale che si lascia attaccare al carro ed inizia a trascinarlo. Tofango frusta l'animale, dimentico degli avvertimenti di Guido, finchè esso si stacca dalle briglie e si allontana nel bosco. Tofango inizia così a trascinare il carro a forza di gambe e braccia, finendo stremato al limitare di un villaggio, quando ormai è notte... Hayatula, Letia - Vemeer the Black Poco dopo la sua vendita, Vemeer si risveglia negli appartamenti di Akhbar, in tempo per assistere ad una compravendita sulla sua persona tra il grasso mercante di uomini ed uno strano individuo che prende il nome di Arcade Nemo Manlio. Arcade acquista Vemeer e lo porta ad una sontuosa locanda per rifocillarsi. Dopo un alterco tra Arcade ed un nobile, Vemeer comprende che questi è un'ex ambasciatore Armorita che ora lavora in proprio, trafficando in chissà quali affari. Arcade Nemo tratta Vemeer da schiavo, finchè giunti nelle stanze private dell'Armorita non gli svela il motivo dell'acquisto: Arcade vuole informazioni sulle pietre e sugli ex compagni di avventura di Vemeer. Mentre i due dialogano, nella stanza compare un Armorita che si presenta come agente governativo, e da ad Arcate informazioni sulle tensioni tra Armora e la Letia, invitandolo ad uscire dall'impero. Subito dopo i due partono alla ricerca di Cipriano, Tofango e Gundar. Sulle tracce dei tre scoprono un'inquietante realtà: L'Inquisizione è già in moto, e si sta servendo di un evocatore eretico mercenario per eliminare tutti i testimoni del passaggio di Tofango. Il Mago è controllato da alcuni degli uomini della Torcia, ma Vemeer rimane nascosto dietro le bende che gli celano il volto ormai conscio della propria nuova identità. Da un colloqui con l'evocatore i due vengono a sapere che Tofango, cipriano e Gundar sono nel paese vicino, ma che Tofango - impazzito - ha massacrato parte del villaggio ed è fuggito per i boschi. L'inquisizione sembra interessata solo a Tofango. I due si recano al villaggio e vi giungono verso sera, in tempo per sentire la voce di gundar che impreca mentre cerca bottino tra le case, abbandonate dagli abitanti nel più tragico dei modi... Road To Solantia - Reunion Il party si riunisce, composto da Gundar, Arcade, Izar (che sbuca dalla foresta dopo aver osservato per un po'...). Da sud nel frattempo arriva Fel'Fenor, un contatto di Arcade, mentre Nero (Vemeer) si reca a caccia dello stregone Cipriano. Tofango nel frattempo fugge per i boschi selvaggi verso le montagne. Ritrovamento fortuito degli organi del lich, incontro con il lich, nessuno si accorge che è un non morto e si riprende gli organi... Road To Solantia - The Black and The Sorcerer '' '' Scontro tra Cipriano e Vemeer, con l'incognita rappresentata da Arthur, l'evocatore al servizio dell'inquisizione. Evocazioni di demoni e patti con gli stessi determinano il corso degli eventi, in particolare Vemeer viene ucciso da uno di essi dopo essere quasi riuscito a catturare Cipriano.'' '' '' '' Road To Solantia - Dream of the Stones Cipriano e Fel'Fenor si incontrano in sogno, fortuitamente (66) incontrano anche Kyrna, che dopo essere stato trascinato con loro per Ragash, e dopo aver conosciuto il piccolo Romarzio (trascinato nel mondo dei sogni da Fel'Fenor) si trova in un spiacevole situazione con un incubo evocato per sbaglio da Cipriano. Cipriano e Kyrna combattono tra loro, Kyrna ha la peggio e cadendo a terra (66) perde le sei pietre-chiave in suo possesso. Cipriano e Fel'Fenor raccolgono tre pietre a testa ed escono dal mondo dei sogni. Road To Solantia - Demon Troubles Fel ed Arcade con Gundar ed il piccolo Romarzio si risvegliano dopo la strana notte in cui hanno incontrato il viandante. Izàr non è più con loro. Iniziano a prepararsi alla partenza quando Cipriano compare uscendo dal bosco accanto a loro. Subito si innescano accese discussioni tra Fel e Fiorentino. Come se non bastasse arriva da nord un grosso barbaro dall'aria molto pericolosa che si unisce alla compagnia senza troppi complimenti. La discussione va avanti finchè i cinque non notano un demone che svolazza allegramente sulle loro teste. Si tratta del demone evocato da Fiorentino nel corso dello scontro con Vemeer ed ora libero di girare per la Letia. Il demone si para dinnanzi al gruppo ed inizia ad accampare pretese. Tutti litigano tra loro quando Fel e Manlio cercano di non lasciare che Gundar, Rekon e Cipriano sacrifichino Romarzio (che comunque scappa nel bosco). Completamente disorientati dalle richieste del demone finiscono per cedergli le sei pietre magiche di cui sono in possesso in cambio di vari favori...A questo punto il demone scompare, i cinque litigano ancora ma Fel e Manlio si allontanano a cavallo senza che gli altri riescano a fermarli. I tre rimasti vedono ricomparire il demone dopo poco, che accampa nuove pretese. Ancora una volta ci fanno un patto e gli consegnano il portale in cambio di un Baronato per Gundar (baronato che non sa dove sia...), di un golem di ferro per Cipriano (inanimato) e di...un'ascia maledetta (Oblivion, che viene tolta a Tofango seduta stante) per Rekon. Oblivion inizia a parlare a Cipriano e gli ordina di uccidere il demone, i tre iniziano una battaglia sul filo del rasoio contro la creatura delle tenebre, ricca di suspance...alla fine avranno la meglio ma Rekon passata la furia cade a terra quasi morto (a -70 hits!). Anche gundar è ferito gravemente, con un braccio spezzato. ... Avventura nel monastero dei non morti, scomparsa di Romarzio, combattimento con le masse non morte. Sosta al castello, incontro con l'evocatore, scomparsa e maledizione di Fel Apertura fortuita del portale, breve avventura su Tchyo, ritorno su Ymir, scomparsa di Arcade. Ritorno di Tofango Solantia, casa di Kramer. Viaggo verso l'Erg per mare, la vendetta e la morte di Fel per mano di Cipriano. Incontro con gli assassini e cattura del gruppo. Erg, viaggio verso Ulan-Tang, la morte di Rekon, arrivo di War-Ra, incontro con Zooriam. Avventura nel tempio maledetto. Arrivo di Akarnaset, l'elfo Oscuro. Akarnaset, tenta di corrompere con l'elemento luce Oblivion finendo per diventare uno zombie Ad Ulan-Tang, morte di Akarnaset per manoddi War-ra. Ricerca di Kramer, arrivo dell'Orco, apertura del portale fallimentare, comparsa di sguardo-nel-nulla, passaggio per il portale, avventure su La Notte. Disastro magico di Zimmermann e trasporto del gruppo dento Sguardo-Nel-Nulla. Morte dell'Orco, arrivo del Negromante. Viaggi onirici all'interno di Sguardo-Nel-Nulla, uscita da Sguardo-Nel-Nulla attraverso il mondo dei sogni. Viaggio truffaldino da Kyria alla Letia via nave. Guerra Letio-Giovane, bombardamento da parte delle aeronavi, abbattimento di un'aeronave, impossessamento di un piccolo velivolo armorita, viaggio verso l'alfheim. Abbattimento dell'aeronave del gruppo, incontro con Martius Magnus, uccisione di Magnus e dei suoi paladini nonchè di due dèmoni, incontro con Kramer, scontro con un Figlio del Nulla, scontro con Kramer.